Perpetual Bliss
by CSIfan8686
Summary: 110% GSR SMUT. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI. If I did, there would be scenes like this in every episode.**

**I don't know where this came from. It just sort of spilled out.**

**I was in a very smutty mood when my muse reappeared.**

**Enjoy!**

**Perpetual Bliss**

Their mouths crush together before their front door is closed. Gil drops his bag as soon as he feels Sara's breath on his lips. He cups her face and gently moves her backwards against the door, closing it and pinning her to it.

She pulls him deeper into the kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth and thrashing against his.

He trails his fingers down her neck, down her arms and stops to take hold of her hands. He lifts them above her head and he pins them against the door with his left hand. His right hand moves to the hem of her top and his fingers slowly reach underneath it to caress her stomach, without breaking the kiss.

Sara moans at the feel of his fingers and her body automatically jerks forward, desperate for his touch. She struggles, between Gil and the door, to free her hands. She wants to touch him, she needs to touch him.

"Want to...touch you." moans Sara. "Need to touch you."

"Patience, Mrs Grissom." he whispers, moving his mouth to her neck.

His hand moves from her stomach, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, and he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt as he kisses her roughly.

Sara starts to struggle again, her hands and her body aching to touch him, to be with him. Finally, she breaks free and pulls her top off over her head, before ripping Gil's shirt wide open. Her mouth moves straight to his smooth chest, kissing and occasionally nipping. She smiles when she feels a rumble under her lips and then she hears it, a guttural groan escaping him. She moves back up to his mouth, touching his tongue with hers before sucking on his lower lip, eliciting another groan from him.

Sara unbuttons her trousers and allows them to fall to the floor, then kicks them aside. She fumbles as she tries to undo his jeans, her desperation and excitement is too much to bare and her hands start to shake.

He reaches down between their bodies to help her out.

"Get them off." she growls.

Her breath is now coming in sharp gasps.

He hesitates for a second, as he watches the rise and fall of her chest, before he swats her hand away and opens the button himself. He pushes down his jeans and steps out of them as he kicks off his shoes, leaving only a pair of light blue boxer shorts on his body.

Sara can see his sex straining against the blue fabric as he shrugs out of his open shirt. Her mouth waters and she licks her lips as she watches a wet patch appear on his boxers, turning the light blue into dark blue.

She's about to kneel down in front of him, when he stops her with a kiss. He presses himself against her, his arousal throbbing through the fabric of his boxers, against her skin.

He unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the ground, allowing her breasts to bounce free, before taking a step back to look at her, to absorb her beauty.

She whimpers when she hears him growl, a throaty, rumbling growl from deep with in.

His hands dance over her hips and up to her breasts. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples, making them painfully hard before taking one in his mouth. He licks and sucks, one then the other so gently, it makes her light headed.

Sara runs her fingers through his grey curls and pulls his mouth firmer against her.

"Mmm...Oh God." she pants. "So...so good."

He's making love to her breasts as he kisses them tenderly, before caressing her nipples with his tongue.

Heat flares throughout Sara's body, finally resting between her legs.

Sara brings his face up to hers and kisses him as she pushes on his shoulder, to switch positions.

He is now pressed up against the door as her hands slowly enter his boxers. He groans as he fights the the urge to push her to the ground and pound in to her. The need to feel her becoming painful.

Sara kneels down in front of him, licking her lips as excitement flashes over her face. She bites her lip as she slowly, carefully, slides his soaking wet boxers down his legs, completely setting him free.

She takes him in her hand and gently strokes him as he thrusts into her hand. She uses her thumb to massage his head, as pre-cum spills from him.

"Can't...last." groans Gil.

"Don't want you to." cries Sara. "I want to taste you."

She moves her mouth over him and covers the area she can't reach with her hand.

She teases his head with her tongue as she licks his pre-cum away.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she sucks him in, hard.

His legs buckle and he falls back against the door as he sees stars behind his eyes.

"Oh God..." he breathes. "Are you trying...to kill me?"

"Mmm..." is her only reply as she repeats the motion of licking and sucking, again and again.

Her hands caress his hips and thighs and he groans as he tries not to thrust hard into her mouth.

"Sara...Sara...I'm..." he pants.

She sucks him in harder and he can't hold on.

He groans and lets himself go, emptying all he has into Sara's hungry mouth.

Sara moans as she swallows him, not leaving a single drop.

When she's finished, she smiles up at him cheekily, lovingly. "Are you okay, Dear?" she asks. "You look a bit...pale."

He has no words. He can't speak. All he can manage is a single nod of his head as he tries to catch is breath.

Sara's mouth slowly moves up his body, kissing his stomach, his chest and his neck. She hesitates in front of his mouth, not sure that he'll want to kiss her yet.

He smiles and pulls her into him. He cups her face then devours her mouth.

He can taste himself from Sara's sweet, sweet mouth. He feels as though he's died and gone to heaven. The taste of him getting stronger, instead of weaker. It's indescribable, it's never ending, it's perpetual bliss. He wants to stay in this moment forever, but he can't. He wants Sara to feel everything he's just felt, what he's still feeling, what he will feel for the rest of his life.

He slides Sara's panties down her long legs as he now kneels in front of her. He kisses her stomach, slowly moving his mouth further south. She squeaks when she feels his tongue graze her clit, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. She parts her legs a little more as he now devours her most sensitive area, kissing and sucking until she moans his name. She doesn't last, she starts to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Gil...I..."

"Let go honey." he groans, against her clit.

The vibrations from his lips send her over the edge, warmth flows through her body and she erupts.

"Aahhh...Gil." she cries.

She moans as he cups her ass whilst his mouth licks her clean. She can't think, she's never felt so good, so at peace, so...blissful. She could stay in this exact moment forever.

She kneels down in front of him and captures his mouth, the taste of herself heightening her pleasure.

Gil kisses her back desperately as one of his hands finds her centre. He lightly grazes her clit before sliding into her with two fingers. She moans and moves forward slightly, to rest her head against his shoulders. She takes hold of his hand, the one which is playing her, just so that she can feel what he's doing to her.

She can't remember how to speak. She wants, she needs, to tell he that she loves him, but her mind is frozen.

"Mmm...yes." is all she can manage to slur. She feels drunk, drunk on him.

Then she's flying, falling, as she goes weak in his arms and it all goes black.

She comes around a few seconds later, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He turns his head and kisses her tenderly, allowing his mouth to linger on her lips.

"Let's make love Mrs Grissom." he whispers. "Slow, deep love."

Sara nods her head and Gil lays her down, feet towards the door. He knows that she's ready for him, he places a kiss on her lips as her glides into her.

"Oh...Gil."

He moves slowly in and out of her as he kisses her mouth desperately. They sigh in unison, as pleasure overcomes them. His pace increases and Sara starts to move in sync with him, moaning at the feel of him inside her.

"Oh God...my God." she cries. "Now..."

He slows his thrusts, pushing into her deeper and deeper. He feels her tighten around him and then she shudders violently as her climax surges through her body. Gil captures her mouth when he feels her warmth, making him lose control. He groans against her lips as he erupts inside her, and he growls when he feels her walls tighten again.

Sara brings her legs up around his waist and whimpers as a second climax, within seconds, rips through her. She can feel Gil place his arms under her shoulders, to hold her as her body goes limp. She cries out his name, one last time, before her body gives in to the blissful darkness.

He waits a few seconds before pulling out of her, not wanting to lose their intimate contact. When he feels Sara shiver slightly, he pulls out of her, kissing her softly as he reaches over to the sofa for a blanket.

Sara sighs as Gil envelopes her in his arms and covers them with a fleece blanket. She lays her head on his chest and sighs happily again.

"I've had to live for six weeks without that." smirks Sara, after a couple of minutes.

"Was I worth the wait." he whispers.

She reaches up and kisses him slowly.

"Hell yes." she moans against his mouth. "Welcome back to Las Vegas, Mr Grissom."

"I love you, Sara. Forever."

"I love you, too. More and more each day."

They lay by the door, kissing and caressing, until they fall peacefully into slumber.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I've also made this into Cath/Vartann story called 'Bliss'.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


End file.
